Diary: Property of Kagome!
by reincarnationz
Summary: [ONESHOT] A basic diary entry story with FLUFF! Kagome wants to know how much she feels towards Inuyasha, and the same goes the opposite way...


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.. Sheesh.. If I did, my name would be on the end credits of Inuyasha songs thingy.. So there! And besides even if I did, I will tell Shinamin of all people first.. Akeke.. (dun I make u feel special Shinamin??) Oh yea.. And the so called 'poem' I mention in here isn't mine either.. I got it off a song I really liked.

Author's Note: Yoz.. This story is just an average story.. Just around our time and.. I felt bored so I wrote this.. lolz.. Dat sounds dull.. Well.. I was bored so I wrote this.. and plus I needed some fluffy stories to survive.. What better way to survive then to write your own fluff? Read and enjoy.. And plus reviews are welcomed as well!!

Warning: Bad spelling and grammar.. -.-;; And I am to lazy to reread the story five times.. So sorry if it is screwed...

One Shot: Diary - Property of Kagome!

* * *

After the day passed by it was time to sleep in a certain Higurashi resident. But Kagome sat in her desk and turned on her lamp. She took out her diary and her favourite purple pen like all the other nights and wrote in it, starting with _Dear Diary.._

Dear Diary,

Today was as boring as hell. Hojo... he gave me medication for 'my swollen purple feet' this time... some weird possessed herbal stuff that is suppose to cure some disease that doesn't even exist! Sometimes.. even _if_ he is _suppose_ to be the brightest and 'hottest' guy in school... he is not as bright and hot as people say he is. Ah... Inuyasha on the other hand... he is so hot!

With those cute little doggy ears of his... wait... Was that only me?.. Hold on need to reread that sentence... Yea... His doggy ears... I wonder why he wears those... even though it does look cute on him. His long silky white hair that shimmers in the sun. Oh! And his golden eyes. It makes him look so mysterious! Going down to his great muscular body. He looks so much better then Hojo... but Inuyasha is a bad-boy type... that is the only reason why no one else likes him... I like bad-boys...they seem more cool, and more in touch in life then some guy like Hojo.

I really, really think Inuyasha likes me. He talks to me everyday enjoying it. His smile, his laugh... ahh... writing about this makes me drift off to wonderland.. Nevertheless talking to him makes me feel like I am in paradise! Even if today was one of the most boring-est day of my life, Inuyasha texted me on my cell phone and told me to wait by the God-tree tomorrow. I am still wondering why he wants to talk to me by the God-tree of all others...

Forgot to mention this earlier in my diary... Inuyasha always come to prey by the God-tree. It makes him relax as he told me. He walks home with me... while I go to the direction of my house... he just walks away without saying 'bye' to me and walks to the god-tree. Sometimes it looks like he is hypnotized... funny eh? Anyways write tomorrow... need to sleep now... tell you about the meeting with Inuyasha!

Kagome signed her Dairy, closed and locked it up with the little lock that resembles the Shikon jewel. She tucked her Diary in her hiding spot and crawled to bed. She couldn't sleep thinking what was going to happen about the meeting with Inuyasha. As told by him, it was something really important that he couldn't say at school... even text message... weird. But, since it was 1:30am her sleepiness got to her and she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Like the night before... she sat in her desk, turned on her lamp, took out her diary and her favourite purple pen and started writing...

Dear Diary,

I now know how Inuyasha truly feels towards me. He didn't love me, or wanted me... he needed me. That was what I longed to hear from the guy I knew would be perfect for me. It is one of the most cherishing memory that I will ever have. I didn't want to hear he loved me, or wanted me... I wanted to hear that he needed me, and he said it like he was reading my mind. It was so hard for him the whole day. Even when we walked home he was in silence... so I followed his silent orders. I followed him to the God-tree and sat down on the bench right beside the old tree. We sat there for five minutes... just relaxing from a long walking trip to my home... listening to the calm wind making the leaves on the tree chatter with glee and happiness...

Kagome placed her favourite purple pen down. She sat back on her chair, closed her eyes and relaxed. She was picturing the moment and the perfect words to write down in her diary. She wasn't even sure was she sleeping in her house dreaming all of that... no it was to real.

FLASHBACK

"Kagome..." Inuyasha just said her name and he fell into silence again. Kagome couldn't wait anymore... she was very anxious to hear what he wanted to say. Her heart would pound out of her chest any minute. She didn't know it, but Inuyasha's heart was pounding as hard as her's. Kagome really felt out of breathe... She couldn't take it anymore... as much as the golden rule there was not to break the silence she couldn't help it.

"What is it Inuyasha... you said you had something to say to me... I am right here say it!" It sounded more like a command then a statement... after she realized that she was really rude when she spat out the words like that she muttered 'Sorry.' Inuyasha was actually pretty shocked that moment... they fell into more of a silence... even the wind stopped blowing.

"Kagome... I need you..." That was all he said. Kagome was shocked to say anything. Inuyasha stood up, and stepped forward... towards the steps to exit the shrine. Kagome reached out and grabbed his hand before he went further away from her. She gained enough courage.

"I... I need you too..." Kagome couldn't believe her own ears. Did she say that? She did. She found herself confessing her love towards him, before she even realized she loved him that much. "Please... don't leave yet..."

Inuyasha turned his head to gaze at Kagome. He saw her tears twinkling down her rosy cheeks. He turned his body around, with his hair flinging back, he took out his hand and rubbed the tears off her cheeks. "Don't cry..." Inuyasha moved forward to hug Kagome. She returned the hug back. Kagome was secretly sniffing his wonderful scent. It smelt like... Rich colon. Inuyasha quickly moved back. Only to move forward once again, but this time he placed his lips upon Kagome's. They were... kissing...

Inuyasha was teaching Kagome a melodic rhythm with his lips, Kagome learned very fast. With pure silence while they were kissing, was actually pretty weird. The wind agreed with them, and the wind blew once more, making the cherry blossom trees part with flowers going onto the ground. Everything good was on that moment. But it had an end, soon they parted... Kagome to amazed to do anything else just stared into blank air. Inuyasha whispered 'bye...' and went off, down the shrine steps. Kagome was still in shock mode... but the wind told her to go inside... it was getting cold... 'Inuyasha and I kissed... with motion and love... how will I ever face him at school...' With that final thought she walked into her house...

END OF FLASHBACK

She gripped her pen to write, she wanted it to be so perfect she wrote her moment with Inuyasha into a poem...

I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling,

but I don't know how to start

I wanna' tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart,

Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?

I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that...

I love you... (and I did...)

Kagome signed her diary, closed and locked it up with the Shikon jewel lock, hid her diary and went to sleep. While sleeping she had that dream... like every other night since she met Inuyasha. Kagome was in a beautiful white wedding gown, while Inuyasha was in his white tuxedo. 'I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.'

* * *

A/N: All done... hoped you liked it... please review ARIGATO!!

Reincarnationz


End file.
